


Something Old, Something New

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they technically, not really, maybe, get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Damian’s 26, but shorter than Dick. They’re in their vigilante uniforms, but no masks, because…I don’t know, Tim and Damian decided to do it on a rooftop during patrol. They return home in a tie, and Dick and Jason sleep on the outskirts of the pile. Shoutout to @bifca for being my robinpile liaison during the hiatus. Happy birthday @varevare I love you to the sky~ <333

Jason huffed an incredulous laugh, pulling off his helmet.

“Is this really happening.”

“Shut up.” Damian snapped, though the rosiness of his cheeks belayed his nervousness. His embarrassment. “If you don’t want it, then we’ll just take it back.”

He was reaching out, taking Damian’s hands in both of his before he actually thought to do it. “Of course I want it.” Jason promised with a grin, pulling Damian forward until the younger was forced to tilt his head back to look up at him. “I just _saying_ , don’t we need an officiant or something? A priest?”

“This isn’t legally binding, Jason, you know that.” Tim rolled his eyes fondly. “It was just…well. Damian and I saw them on our lunch break the other day. And realized it’s…something we wanted to do.”

“But…Tim.” Dick smiled. Stepped up to where Jason was planting a kiss on Damian’s forehead. “You and Damian don’t tend to go cheap. This, _all_ these, must have cost a fortune.”

“And I think Damian would agree with me when I say,” Tim claimed, pulling a box from his utility belt. “That you’re completely worth the price.”

“And then some.” Damian declared, almost harshly, as he glared up at Dick. “So don’t you dare try that old argument.”

Dick just kept his smirk, leaning down into Damian’s space. “Or you’ll what?”

“Or we’ll spiritually marry Jason and leave you out completely.” Tim countered mischievously, waving the box. “You can be the priest. And, no offense, but I’m not really attracted to clergymen.”

Dick howled with laughter, tugging both Tim and Damian into his chest, awkward with Jason not releasing Damian’s fingers, and nuzzled their faces.

“You two,” A kiss to Tim’s cheek and a kiss to Damian’s. “Are _cute_.”

Damian squirmed, trying to get away. A losing battle while in both Jason and Dick’s grasps. “Can we just get this done?!”

“What,” Jason drawled, adding fuel to the fire by leaning into Damian’s space from the other side. Damian frowned, but blushed harder. “No ‘something borrowed, something blue’?”

“This isn’t a real wedding!” Damian cried, finally freeing himself from their octopus-like hold. He groaned then. Crossed his arms and turned away. “I told you this was stupid, Drake.”

“They’re just teasing because they’re emotionally constipated, Damian.” Tim soothed, even as he leaned back in Dick’s arms. “It’s their jealousy that they can’t so openly show their love for _you_ as you can for them that’s making them assholes.”

“Can I call spousal abuse yet?” Jason laughed. Damian huffed, pursed his lips in a pout.

“Of course not.” Dick shoved at his shoulder, his laughter dying down just slightly. “Damian, we’re kidding. This is…this is _really_ sweet. And we’re completely flattered.”

“And _surprised_.” Jason added. “Do you want us to do that covering our mouths with both hands and crying thing, like they do in movies?”

“That’s proposals, Jay, not during the actual ceremony.” Dick reminded, even as he kissed Tim’s cheek and released him, ducking around to get to Damian.

Damian glanced up at him, lips still pursed. “I’m _not_ kidding. And I thought Drake wasn’t either.”

“I know.” Dick whispered warmly, reaching for Damian’s hand and untwisting his arms. He cupped the hand on his palm, ran the fingers of his other hand over its back. “…Do you want me to put the ring on you first? To show you that I’m – _we’re_ – just as serious about this as you are?”

Damian’s pout remained, but his eyes widened and his cheeks, amazingly, got _redder_.

Dick smiled, leaned his face closer. “Will that make you feel better?”

Dick sensed movement from the others, as Damian whispered, “…No.” He glanced at Tim as he appeared between them, popped open the box and offered it to Damian. Inside were four rings, lined up right down the center. Each one a slick black, a titanium, if he had to guess, decorated by a thin, unending wave of color.

Damian picked up the one lined with blue.

“Do you two need vows?” Tim asked. “Because, really, we didn’t think that far ahead.”

“Also, _still_ not a real wedding.” Damian murmured, swapping the positions of his and Dick’s hands.

“No.” Dick agreed. “But it’s not like vows would be a bad thi-”

“I love you.” Damian said suddenly, and even Tim seemed surprised, as Damian looked up, stared fiercely into Dick’s eyes. So hard, Dick felt his smile drop, and all want for teasing leave his system. His _and_ Jason’s. “I love you more than the stars and the sun and the earth combined. I would kill for you, and die for you, but as neither of those are morally acceptable options, then this will have to do.” He paused to glance down, slip the ring tentatively onto Dick’s finger. “This is just as permanent as dying, I guess. Maybe even more so. But I wanted…I just…I wanted. To give you a symbol. That I belong to you, _each_ of you, and no one else. That I love you. That I will _always_ love you.” When he looked up again, he was turned towards Jason and Tim. “Forever.”

Tim just smiled, and Jason tried to hide his smirk.

“Well,” Dick hummed, and Damian swiveled back towards him, even as Dick pushed his own finger further into the ring. “I don’t know how you say anything but ‘I do’ to that.”

Damian’s blush didn’t wane, but it was obvious his nerves did.

And even as Dick leaned forward, as he cupped his free hand around Damian’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him, in his periphery he saw Tim pluck another ring from the box, this one with red accents.

Nothing was said, not this time, but he saw Tim slip the ring onto Jason’s fingers, then bring Jason’s knuckles up to kiss them, hold them against his lips. And Dick couldn’t help but grin, when Jason immediately pulled Tim up, pressed their foreheads together and whispered a quiet, sincere, _“Thank you.”_

But anything Tim said after that was lost, as Damian swooned under Dick’s attention, pushed to get deeper into Dick’s mouth, deeper into Dick’s very being. And Dick indulged him for a moment, couldn’t quite do anything but, before shifting away, just a little.

“So what,” He asked near breathlessly, with a light chuckle. “Do I get to put the ring on you now or-”

“No way, Goldie.” Jason suddenly snapped. “No hogging husbands.”

Tim laughed. Reached for Damian’s hand. “It was really just for you two. Damian and I don’t need to-”

“Tough shit.” Jason countered, practically throwing Tim into Dick’s arms, even as Damian repeated Tim’s gesture. “This ain’t just you two’s marriage. Get over here, Damian, or so help me I _will chase_ you.”

Jason grabbed Damian’s outstretched hand before the youngest had a chance to respond, dragged him against his chest and trapped him with an arm around his hips. Damian opened his mouth to scold, but was immediately cut off by Jason covering his lips with his own, in a sloppy, wet kiss.

When he released him a few seconds later, he remained close. Nuzzled his nose against Damian’s cheek.

“I’m not real against spending eternity with you either, there shortstack.” Jason breathed, but it was tender. Adoring. And Damian didn’t respond other than to close his eyes, and lean into the touch. Jason softly kissed at his cheek, even as he reached his free hand out. Dick did the honors this time, taking the box from Tim and sliding the green-rimmed ring out. “Thank you. For choosing me.”

“For choosing both of us. _All_ of us.” Dick amended, pulling the last ring – lined with a shimmering gold color – out of the box and turning towards Tim. It was cheesy, and for proposals, but Dick got down on one knee anyway. Held the ring up between them. Tim laughed, rolled his eyes slightly, but accepted. Lifted his hand and let Dick take it, push the ring across his knuckles and then kiss at them. Took Dick’s face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him properly. Allowed Dick to pull him down against him, practically drag him off his feet. “…I love you.”

“And I, you.” Tim smiled, pretty and soft and all _his_. All _theirs_. Tim glanced over then, and Dick followed suit, both of them watching Jason untangle from Damian just enough to put the ring on his finger.

And without warning, Jason suddenly shifted. Twisted Damian around and threw his arm behind his knees. Virtually threw their youngest up into the air, before settling him in his arms.

“Tradition.” Jason grinned, before Damian could ask. “Gotta carry my new wife across the threshold, and then have copious amounts of _really great_ wedding night sex.”

Damian scoffed, even as he wound his arms around Jason’s neck. “I’m not your wife, I’m your hus-“ He spluttered then. “This wasn’t a _real wedding_ , Todd, therefore, really, I’m neither your husband _or_ your wife so you don’t need to-”

Jason turned towards Dick. “Last husbands home have to be big spoons on the outside of the pile?”

“We’re four miles away!” Damian shouted.

“Oh,” Dick droned, snatching Tim up into his own arms. Tim tried to spin away, reaching for Damian to no avail, as Jason had already started towards the rooftop ledge. “You are so _on_.”


End file.
